NIH Special Interest Group (SIG) that organizes seminars and workshops in relevant areas of proteomics, including talks on separation and protein identification methods, determination of post-translational modifications, protein-protein interactions, and bioinformatics and data management. A monthly seminar series is held in the Building 50 1st floor conference room at 10am usually on the first Thursday of each month. This IAA provides funding for the speaker series travel contract for 2010-2011.